Not Even
by goldenhallelujah
Summary: Some things can't be healed by a shower, some muggle music and a towel. Hermione/Ron Onesided.
1. Not Even

_Check this link out!: youtube . com/watch?v=WeOd!foyzrk  
Probably the most amazing Ron/Hermione video I've seen yet. I had it playing in the background when I wrote this._

_This story strikes deep within me. I guess I understand the unrequited love that both Ron or Hermione would feel if the other turned them down. Lucky them, they'll never get turned down._

_Lucky them they're bloody fictional characters._

_I'll only continue this if I receive reviews. For now, a One-shot inspired by my own bloody life._

"Maybe you're going to be the one that saves me.  
Cuz after all, you're my wonder wall."  
-Oasis

* * *

Showers always relieved the worst of the pain for her.

She hoped that this time, a good hearty shower would do the same as it had almost every day, no matter what happened specifically today after a class when they were assigned to be partners on a certain project and she decided it was the **perfect** time to confess her undying affection to him.

No matter who it had been who smashed her heart to bits, even if it had been her best friend, _Ronald Weasley_.

No matter how many times he said no to her as she replayed it over and over in her head.

No matter what Harry had sympathized soothingly, mumbling about how _certain_ he had been that Ron was absolutely head-over-heels in love with her right back.

No matter what she heard whispered in the hallways, like "Where's that Weasley boy who's always with her?", that made her frown and drop her head, clutching her precious books closer to her chest and stumbling faster, even if they were just stupid first-years.

No matter what, even if she had dressed up for him, straightening her normally bushy hair and putting on some makeup, and trying to look good for him in the hopes that maybe he'll notice for once.

No matter how hard she had strived to be the absolute best just for him, so he had _nothing_ to be ashamed of when he looked at her.

No matter what parts of her very _personality_ (admittedly, it was brash and harsh and _too_aggressive for him) she had changed just to make him look at her the way he onced looked at the simple, sweet and ever-friendly Lavender Brown.

Maybe, just maybe, McGonagall will understand that Ron never finished his half of the project and maybe McGonagall will fail him out of the class and maybe she'll never see him again and then maybe she won't have to apologize for the words that were just the way she felt.

But as she stripped off her clothing in the prefect's bathroom, turning up the sound on stereo and singing along, in her own off-pitch way to her muggle music, she considered that maybe not even this could heal her wounds. Of course, the simple thought didn't stop her from stepping into the shallow dip of the shower, walking flatfooted to underneath the shower head and tilting her head up, trying to wash away her own misery, induced by him.

Around her, maybe the water beat away the worst of the days soreness and soapsuds from her hair, but that still didn't get rid of all of the hurt. Her straightened hair flatted, wet against her neck, and the makeup ran off her face when she scrubbed it until it was red and angry looking, getting rid of her latest attempt to get some reaction from him.

Even when she stepped out of the shower, and tugged the towel around her body, trying to dry herself into some sort of stronger state, all the while muttering, "Get it together, you idiot.", she could still feel the tears welling up. Choking back a sob, Hermione Granger realized that maybe not even her muggle music would make her sing the way he did.

And maybe not even a towel can dry all of her tears.

Maybe not even this shower would wash away this kind of pain.


	2. Authors Note I'm sorry!

_A/N: You should have seen the expression on my face when I opened my email and was given the blessing of not just one or two reviews, but 4! I was glowing. It was intended to be only a oneshot, and I know that I said I'd continue it if I recieved reviews, but I decided (__**not**__ because I'm lethargic or anything) that it would stay simpler as just a oneshot, you know? I'm so sorry..._

_I really couldn't see it as much else. I'll write some other Ron/Hermione story, I promise, but for this one, it's just a oneshot, sorry._

_Blackicewolf- Thank you! This review almost made me want to continue this._

_Phonewriter93- I'm glad you caught Hermione's inner turmoil! I always thought that she had to be so angry inside with Ron, and that maybe she never quite forgave him for Lavender. Thanks!_

_Ronmione4life- *hands you a tissue* Thanks so much for your sincere review :)_

_AllForLoveAndHappiness- Oh, geez, I'm sorry! Let me get a better link up... _

.com/watch?v=WeOdQfoyzrk

_If that doesn't work, just look up "Shattered" by aandbreatheme. All credit for this video goes to aandbreatheme. She does some pretty fantastic fanvids, if I do judge so myself._


End file.
